SASUKE AND YORUICHI DIGIMON AND CAT
by sasukewargreymon
Summary: SASUKEXYORUICHI RATED M BECAUSE OF SOME FIGHTS AND LEMON
1. MEETING

SASUKE AND YORUICHI DIGIMON AND CAT / PART 1

MEETING

-I'm going to die but you wil pay for capturing my friends and shinobies in that dimension I will seal your soul in Digital World . Sasuke said .

-But if you do that you will die for sure .

-I don't care about that Madara DIGITAL LIGHT SEAL .

After that he died and went into Soul Society .

Sasuke woke up just to find peoples running away from some sort of monsters .

-Hey what is going on here .

-Run away kid it's hollows there are to many of them if you don't run away they will eat you .

-Forget it I never backed away from fight and I'm not planing to do it now ! **I won't let those monsters hurt these peoples even if my chakra is gone because of Madara . **Sasuke thought

He picked up wooden sword that was near by and rushed towards hollows he jumped and slashed right trough one of them but second punched him and made deep wound in his stomach but that didn't stop him he started destroying them with sword and his fists and legs soon he destroyed almost every hollow but there was one more and he couldn't move and it was getting closer but was sudenlly destroyed by women in black shihaksho ( soul reaper clothes ) and white captain coat .

-Nice work kid are you new here .

-Yes I'm and I guess I'm dead right ?

-Yes you are so what's your name little boy ?

-First off all I am not little boy ! And second my name is Sasuke Uchiha .

-My name is Yoruichi Shihoin and nice to meet you little boy .

-If you call me that way one more time I will kill you do you hear me .

-Really ? You will kill me ? Well aren't we little arrogant ? How are you going too kill captain little boy ?

He swung his wooden sword and cutted her check .

-Like this .

Yoruichi gasped in suprise .

-Not bad Sasuke you showed me that I shouldn't tease you like that so what do you say to come with me and became Soul Reaper .

-I will .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW SO TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


	2. SASUKE VS YORUICHI

SASUKE AND YORUICHI DIGIMON AND CAT / PART 2

SASUKE VS YORUICHI

-Hey little boy how come you are able to deafeat hollow ?

-First I'm not LITTLE BOY and it was just training I had when I was alive . By the way why are you calling me little boy ?

-Because your skills are not even close to week Soul Reaper and I'm captain so you won't be able to deafeat me even if you train houndreds of years .

-Really and that's why I gave you that cut .

-That was just luck .

-Would you like to test if it was just luck ?

-Go on you won't be able to touch me .

-We'll see about that .

Sasuke attacked her but she dodged then she tryed to kick him but he blocked it and punched her in stomach .

**-This boy , he is stronger then I thought .**

Sasuke attacked again and now Yoruichi had to use FLASH STEP to dodge his attack and then to attack him he saw attack coming and blocked it and then catched Yoruichis arm and kicked her but then he punched her and used another kick to make her fall on her kness .

-So I can't deafeat you even if i train houndreds of yours maybe you were going easy on me but I'm one who is in disadventage because of jutsu that was used on me .

-What jutsu ?

-My chakra is sealed so I can't use it , so consider yourself lucky because I would beat the hell out of you if I could use it .

-So in other words I would have to go all out is that what you are saying ?

-Yes and even if you would go all out you could never deafeat me if I would go all out .

-You are one good fighter you should really became Soul Reaper and you would probably became lutenent or captain in no time , now let's go Sasuke .

-That's better .

THIS IS IT FOR NOW HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND SORRY BECAUSE IT'S SHORT .


	3. SASUKE GOES WILD

SASUKE AND YORUICHI DIGIMON AND CAT / PART 3

SASUKE GOES WILD

-So it looks like I'll have to defend another district from hollows .

-Wait I'll go with you .

-No need for that Sasuke I can take care of myself .

-OK .

Yoruichi was deafeating hollows without problem but then ten Menos Grandes apeared and she maneged to take down 3 of them but seven on one was still too much . Just when they were about to crush her Sasuke jumped and catched her he was now holding her in his hands .

-It looks like I repaid you .

-Is that your only reason for saving me ? She asked with sedductive look in her eyes .

-No if I let you die how am I going to know where are you leading me and how to get there .

-Are you sure that's all .

-You are one damn woman you know that ?

-That's why you like me . She joked .

-I'm not even close to liking you ! Sasuke basicly shouted .

-It's funny to tease you . She gigled .

-Yeah well I'll beat the hell out of you if you don't shut up !

-Look out they are attacking !

But it was to late they were punched , Yoruichi got up very fast but Sasuke needed some time to recuperate .

-Come on are you lazy or you are just making fun of them .

-Shut up you damn woman !

Then every Menos fired their reiatsu on Yoruichi and she could barely defend then something happened and it surpised Sasuke more then anyone else .

Seeing Yoruichi fighting to stay on her feets triggered Sasuke's powers and seal was broken .

-FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU ! He shouted and used his jutsu this took down 4 Menos at once then he used his FIRE STYLE BURNING DRAGON to destroy other Menos Grandes .

-Hey Yoruichi are you alright .

-So you don't care about me ?

-Just shut up but it looks like I'm able to use my chakra again , It looks like seal is broken .

-I'm glad to hear that .

-Well are we going or what ?

-Yes we are .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND SORRY IT'S SHORT .

RESULTS OF MY QUESTION ARE :

RANGIKU : 2

OTHERS : 0

ANSWERS ON REVIEWS :

TO – PJAK47 – THANK YOU AND I'LL TRY .

JUST TO NOTE SOMETHING YOU CAN ALSO VOTE ON MY OTHER FANFIC „ SASUKE UCHIHA THUNDER SHARINGAN" IT'S SASUKE AND MIRA ( BAKUGAN ) CROSSOVER AND YOU CAN PUT YOUR VOTES ON BOTH THIS ONE AND THAT ONE SO IN OTHER WORDS YOU CAN VOTE TWO TIMES AND AS I MAKE MORE FANFICS YOUR NUMBER OF VOTES YOU CAN GIVE WILL RAISE .


	4. SASUKE UCHIHA CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 11

SASUKE AND YORUICHI DIGIMON AND CAT / PART 4

SASUKE UCHIHA CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 11

I'm skipping 1 year just to note it Sasuke realised his chakra compleatly and now he is captain .

-So you became captain . Nice jod Sasuke or better yet captain Uchiha .

-Thank you Yoruichi or captain Shihoin . But I would rather stay on you calling me Sasuke and I calling you Yoruichi bot this stupid captain thing .

-Good point „little boy" .

-Hey I thought you stopped calling me like that .

-No way you are still funny to tease .

-I'll show you who is funny to tease .

-Captain Uchiha we need you in our squad office . Soul reaper said

-Hmph I'm comming . Then it looks like I'll have to teach you leason another time .

Luetenent of squad 11 was speaking but on Sasuke's suprise his thoughts were somewhere else on ...

Let's see what's Yoruichi doing .

Yoruichi was working on some papers but really she was thinking about someone ...

Now let's see what are they thinking about .

Yoruichi :

**-That boy he really has grown up hasn't he he got even stronger then imagined he would and I must say that he has one hot body it looks like I must confess I am in love with that my „little boy" but I wonder how would he react if I would confess to him , who knows maybe he would let me know something I really want to know . I allready know how he fights but I want to know how good partener he makes in bed . **

Sasuke :

**-She and her damn hot body , she drives me crazy , everything about her god damn it I want to think about something else but my thoughts are always on her I'm even starting to dream about her and it is starting to make me angry how the hell did I let her do this to me how did I let her became so important for me how did I FELL IN LOVE with her .**

-Captain Uchiha we have emergency there is one strong hollow captain Shihoin is already there and we got report that she is wounded .

-WHAT ? How did that happen ?

-We will explain later captain now we have to go lutenent Sui Feng is here to guide us .

-Captain Uchiha thank you for acepting to help my lady and we are sorry for interupting your work .

-Talk later and lead the way we need to hurry !

-Yes captain ! **Does he really care about lady Yoruichi so much but they are always argueing about everything but in same time they were always some like best friends but I'm beggining to think that they fell for each other .**

-There she is !

Right when they came monster was about to finish Yoruichi off with powerfull punch and even Sasuke couldn't get there in time . Yoruichi looked death .

-YORUICHI ! ! ! ! Sasuke shouted .

HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND THAT'S IT FOR NOW .


	5. SASUKE'S ANGER AND FEALINGS

SASUKE AND YORUICHI DIGIMON AND CAT / PART 5

SASUKE'S ANGER AND FEALINGS

-You'll pay for that you hollow scum !

-What , you are Uchiha Sasuke but Lord Madara sealed your chakra .

-Lord Madara so you wirk fir him that is just one more reason for me to tear you apart .

-Captain I'll help you .

-No Sui Feng take Yoruichi to squad four . I'll kill this bastard . BAN-KAI ! Tensa Zangetsu !

With that he attacked monster and slashed right trough him but it resurected Sasuke then used GETSUGA TENSHOU and killed him again but he resurected again and no matter how many times Sasuke kiled him he resurected his body once again Sasuke then decided to finish him off by using his special CHIDORI .

-CHIDORI THUNDER STORM . ( jutsu similiar to RASENSHURIKEN just CHIDORI )

With that he destroyed him once and for all .

After he saw that he was not resurecting he went to squad four quarters and he rushed in without even knocking and to his suprise he found Yoruichi alone with only her underwear and bra on . He started blushing like crazy of course he knew she had hot body but e never saw hew almost naked .

-Captain Uchiha you should knock first . captain Unohana said .

-I'm sorry .

-You don't have to apologize to me you interupte captain Shihoin not me but I'll leave you alone because you were probably worried about her .

Sasuke blushed even more .

-So „little boy" saved me .

-I didn't I was to late if I was faster you wouldn't be here now . I'm sorry . He bowwed his head and stood there .

-So you are not angry because I called you little boy ? **He cares about me maybe it's better if I get serious and stop teasing him for now he really feels bad because he was „late" .**

-I'm little boy if I can't come in time to protect you .

Then she did something that made Sasuke shiwer . She hugged him and on top of everything she was almost naked .

-You full you don't have to be hero everytime you are just man even if you have demon in your soul it doesn't make any diffranse atleast not to me you are still great Soul Reaper even if you were little late you destroyed that monster and saved lives off many other souls so stop bothering yourself with that .

-Yoruichi will you accept my apologize for what I'm about to do .

-What are you talking about ?

-About this .

Then he kissed her lips and their eyes meet for an moment and she could see every fealing he had in that moment and those were : sorrow , regrets , anger , hate , even lust , but on top off everything she saw love .

THAT'S IT FOR THIS ONE TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


	6. MADARA UCHIHA

SASUKE AND YORUICHI DIGIMON AND CAT / PART 6

MADARA UCHIHA

Sasuke got out off room as soon as he perted away from Yoruichi she wanted to stop him but she was to week to move with enough speed . Then someone grabed her and went out of room leaving a letter .

-Captain Uchiha you have to go to captain meeting they say it's emergency !

-I'm going , I'm going .

When he got he found out that only Yoruichi was missing .

-Captain Uchiha take your place now we are going to start meeting .

-But Head-captain Captain Shihoin is not here .

-She lefted .

-What ? When ? How ? Why ? And on top of everything . Why the hell are we just standing here ? We have to start searching for her .

-Sasuke calm down .

-But captain Ukitake we don't have time to lose .

-We must hold this meeting first .

-WE MUST FIND YORUICHI ! ! !

-Uchiha I have one question .

-Yes ?

-Since when are you so close to Shihoin ?

-That is not important only thing that metters is that we must find her . NOW !

-Uchiha we found this letter in her room . It's from her saying that she is going to leave on her own free will .

-Can I look at it ?

-Yes .

-Thank you .

I'm leaving on my free will please don't search for me Sasuke this is farewell , forget me .

Shihoin Yoruichi .

Sasuke just runned out off room .

-This is bad I know that handwriting and it belongs to only one person . MADARA UCHIHA . I must find Yoruichi .

He went searching alone and soon he tracked Madara's chakra , followed it and found them .

-Madara leave Yoruichi out off this , this fight is between us don't dare to involve her in our fight .

-Saasuke I'm glad you could make it nicely done but this time I will finish you off and if you want to ask about your friends , shinobies you should know that they are free because you sealed me before they were trapped forever now let's start our fight .

-You can count on that .

SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


	7. SASUKE VS MADARA

SASUKE AND YORUICHI DIGIMON AND CAT / PART 7

SASUKE VS MADARA

Sasuke started it with WAR PUNCH but Madara followed with DARK POWER PUNCH they both started kicking and punching each other exchanging powerfull jutsus and shere power strikes then they went to long range battle Sasuke used his TERRA FORCE but it was blocked with Madara's Sword Of Darkness then Sasuke used his Aksefetal Sword ( aksefetal read the way it's wroten ) they started sword fight they were cutting each other blood was sheded and then Sasuke used his MAXIMUM POWER OF FLAME but it clashed with FULL POWER OF DARKNESS they started fireing diffrent sort of jutsu's until they felt on Shine Greymon Burst Mode and Dark Myotismon Darkness Mode they continued slashing at each other and using jutsus they were clashed and their level felt on Shine Greymon and Dark Myotismon but they didn't slow down truth to be told they were using their chakra like they had unlimited amount of it also they were kicking punching and slashing each other blood was everywhere . Yoruichi who was still there was amazed by their power . They didn't plan on stoping any sooner they clashed two powerfull jutsus DEKSTRA WAVE and DARK ENERGY SUPER FIRCE so after that their level just went down on Emperor Greymon and Black Myotismon and unfourtenatlly they were equal again they were using long range jutsu's and most of them came to their targets so this just made proces of their losing chakra even faster and they went on Victory Greymon and Shadow Myotismon now they went back on cutting each other and of course on punching and kicking they used some jutsu from time to time and after about half an hour they went on Pol Greymon and Myotismon now they were really mad and that speeden up their chakra losing even more so after some punches and jutsus they went on Metal Greymon and Cold Vandemon ( Vandemon – name for Myotismon in my country ) now they were using their tails to catch each other and then leds or arms to kick or punch opponent they also used jutsus that mosty had fire and lightning atribute for Sasuke and dark atribute for Madara . After some time they went on Rize Greymon and Tormentor Vandemon but soon after they used GIGA REVOLVER and DARK ENERGY CANON that to Geo Greymon and Terminator Vandemon again and again they were punching and slashing each other and soon they went on Greymon and Vandemon after that to Agumon and Devimon battle against those two forms finished with SHORT FLAME against DARKNESS FLAME them they went into their Bijuu forms , and again they had to do it on their own way and went on level 10 they were now using jutsus ike CHIDORI , GALICK GUN , KAMEHAMEHA , BIG BANG ATTACK , FINAL FLASH , BANKAI and many others before they went on level 9 falling another leve didn't stop them from using same jutsus and they started to punch each other again but soon went on level 8 after about 15 minutes of hardcore fighting and slashing they went on level 7 this time they were exchanging punches little slower but still those two were fighting for about 50 hours without stopping so after about 30 minutes they went on level 6 they were cutting and just slashing trough eachother bodyes so soon they went on level 5 and then to levels 4 . 3 , 2 and 1 after harcore demon form fights they loosted all of their demon chakra so they went on BANKAI Sasuke's was TENSA ZANGETSU ( of course ) and Madara's was BLACK SOKYOKU now they were in real sword fight which lasted until their Zanpacuto's went on SHIKAI but that only slowed them for a little bit because they continued sword fighting until Sasuke finished it with FINAL GETSUGA TENSHOU . now everything they had were their own bodyes and SHARINGANS . Fight with ULTIMATE SHARINGAN finished with KOTO AMATERASU which was preformed by Sasuke and SUSANOO FIGHT finished without winner and so was finished MANGEKYO SHARINGAN fight same goes for Sharingan fight then they went on kicking and punching and of course on usng difftrent sorts of jutsus but then they losted all of their chakra and streanght they were barely standing an they were covered in they own blood and deep wounds all over body with every single organ demaged they were both going to die but then Sasuke used last amounts of chakra and preformed CHIDORI he went right trough Madara and killed him but then he felt uncouncious . Yoruichi started running towards him and then she picked him up and went to squad four quarters .

Sasuke woke up after 2 hours .

TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT .

ANSWERS ON REVIEWS :

TO – PJAK47 – THANK YOU AND I'LL TRY .


	8. SASUKE AND YORUICHI

SASUKE AND YORUICHI DIGIMON AND CAT / PART 8

SASUKE AND YORUICHI

LEMON WARNING

-Hey , I see you are awake , Sasuke .

-Yes i'am , thank you for bringing me to squad four and sorry for what I did few days ago .

-No problem and about second . She started moving towards him and then got infront of him . I have prestent for you .

-What is it ? he asked when he saw little box .

-Open it .

He opened it and then he saw condom in it .

-What the hell !

-Do you get what I want to say .

-I get only one thing .

-And that is ?

-This . He said as he kissed her then she opened her mouth to let his toungh in and he didn't wait any second he entered her mouths and explored everywhere his toungh could reach .

-Now to find out what I wanted to know for some time . How good is Sasuke Uchiha in bed ?

-Hope you don't mind me showing you how good I'm .

With that he started kissing her neck while he tossed aside their clothes and then went on her collarbone but soon enough started kissing and sucking her breastes and this action made Yoruichi moan , she run her fingers trough his hair and pressed his head against her body . She then went down with her other arm and started stroking his member while he was still kissing her breasts now Sasuke was one who moaned . Yoruichi then started sucking his member and he started moaning even louder then before , he cummed and she swallowed everything . Soon Sasuke went down and started trusthing in her with his fingers first with only one and then with two but soon increased number of fingers on four and soon Yoruichi cummed he licked it of off his fingers went down and started licking her enterance while he was doing this his hands went on her breasts and he started sqeezing them lightly but then sqeezed them little stronger all this actions made Yoruichi moan his name . He putted on condom and entered her just to find out she was also a virgin .

-How come someone as beautifull as you is still virgin ?

-I waited for real man to come and take it away .

-So am I that real man ?

-Yes you are .

-You ready to continue ?

-Yes do it .

Sasuke started thrusting in her at first slowly but then like there was no tomorow she was moaning her name and he was moaning hers with last thrusts both of them collapsed next to each other .

-Yoruichi , I love you .

-I love you too „little boy"

-Not that again !

-Ok. I love you too Sasuke .

-That's better .

THAT'S IT END OF ANOTHER FANFIC NEXT ONE WILL BE SASUKE X RANGIKU KEEP ON READING ( IF YOU WANT )

ANSWERS ON REVIEWS :

TO – PJAK47 – THANK YOU AND I'M SORRY FOR THAT BUT IT'S HARD TO WRITE COMPLEATLY NEW FIGHT WHEN THAT FIGHT IS PART OF YOUR STORYES BECAUSE I HAVE ONLY THREE RULES WHEN I'M WRITING STORYES LIKE THIS AND THOSE ARE :

-SASUKE IS ALWAYS FUSED WITH WARGREYMON

-HE ALWAYS HAS ZANGETSU AS ZANPACUTO

-AND HE ALWAYS FIGHTS MADARA WHO HAS VENOMMYOTISMON INSIDE OF HIMSELF

EVERYTHING ELSE CHANGES WITH STORY .


End file.
